To Love Your Brother
by RainbowFez
Summary: Albus S. Potter/James S. Potter (Dont like dont read) Harry finds his sons in a sompromising postion and it may just tear the familly apart. Love is a dificult emotion. Is the love for one boy worth loosing your familly, even when that boy is your brother.


I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. :p

Harry began to notice something strange. It was the summer before James's seventh year at Hogwarts. He'd expected him to be jumping off the walls all summer. But he was always locked in his room. Albus also spent his time alone. That wasn't too out of the ordinary though. The Slytherin had always been a little introverted.

He'd spoken to Ginny about it but she'd said he was just paranoid. The boys were just growing up. Harry had countered back that James was not growing up any time soon. That made her laugh and the conversation was ended. Maybe she was right. Maybe it really was nothing. He'd been thinking of bringing it up to his sons but there was just never a good time. A voice in the back of his head said now was a good time. It was just the three of them home. Ginny and lily had gone to Ron and Hermione's house for her to play with Rose and Hugo.

There would be no distractions. He nodded to himself, deciding that now was the right time. He felt oddly nerves as he ascended the stairs. For some reason he's just been getting an odd feeling lately. His sons just seamed… different. Ginny said it was nothing but now he'd find out. It was probably nothing anyways.

Harry opened his eldest son's door and took a step back in shock. Albus was being pinned down on the bed and James was assaulting him with kisses. "JAMES!" Harry shouted, flicking his wand, causing the boy to shoot across the room. "Albus are you ok" Harry asked, hurrying over to his younger son. He gripped Albus's shoulders and looked him up and down. The boy's belt was undone and shirt half unbuttoned. He was terrified to think what would have happened if he hadn't come up in time.

"James!" Harry shouted, standing between James and his youngest son. James was shirtless and only in his under where.

"Dad" James gasped.

"How long has this been going on" He shouted. James quivered away. "HOW LONG!"

"Almost a year" James squeaked. Harry felt his body go cold. He whipped around to see his youngest son just as afraid as his brother.

"Albus it's ok" Harry said softly kneeling down. "You're safe." Harry was too appalled to see the confusion cross both his sons faces. He didn't see when realization struck his oldest son.

"W-what" Albus stuttered out, his voice crackly from fear.

"Albus why didn't you tell me" Harry gasped, tears threatening to pool over. How had he not seen it? How had he missed this when it was going on in his own house?"

"W-what?" Albus stuttered out again.

"Why didn't you tell me James was hurting you!" the sentence came out louder than he'd expected.

"He thinks I…" James began loudly, standing up.

"No!" Harry Shouted. "Do not take one step closer. I… I can believe you would do this, let alone to your own brother!" Albus became even more confused.

"He thinks I've been raping you" James interrupted his father.

"What?" Albus hissed angrily. "You think James would rape me! James would never do anything like that! EVER!" Albus stood, rebutting his shirt.

"What…" Harry asked looking at his younger son. He was completely lost.

"James loves me" Albus hissed and I love him. He would never hurt me.

"He was going to have sex with you!" Harry shouted. "Does that sound like a brother who loves you?" Harry shouted back, realizing his son didn't know what was going on.

"No" Albus shouted. "It doesn't sound like a brother but James is more than my brother! I love him dad. I love him with all my heart, with all my magic. He never pressured me to have sex. We started when I was ready. James never hurt me in any way shape or form!"

Harry backed farther away from his boys. "You two are…. You're having sex! Oh god!"

"It's more than sex" James shouted at his father. He walked to his brother and put his arm around his shoulder. "This is true love. It doesn't matter that we're both guys and that we're brothers. I can't stop how I feel about Albus no matter how hard I've tried."

"And I love him." Albus added. "We tried to stay apart. We tried everything. We dated girls, tried to stop what we were feeling but we couldn't. It's always been him Dad and for once I don't care what you thin.

"You don't know how hard we tried" James added in, while his father was still frozen from shock. "For years we pushed these feelings down but last year we finally gave up. We were unhappy. Life was starting to be too much but I'm happy now. I'm happy when I'm with Albus Dad. He makes me happy and I think I do the same for him." Albus nodded, looking away from his father. "Dad I think you should go" James said.

"No" Harry said, breaking out of the trance. "Not without Albus. I won't let you do this to him. You're older than him. You shouldn't have manipulated him like this."

"Shut up" Albus shouted, being gripped harder by his brother.

"Can't you see you're hurting him?" James shouted at his father. "You don't know him as well as you think. If I didn't love him I wouldn't know that when he's about to have a panic attack his fingers twitch and his neck shakes. Dad look at him. If you don't leave he's going to have a panic attack."

"Albus doesn't get panic attacks" Harry growled, striding to the boys and ripping his youngest son away.

"No" Albus shorted. "Please don't."

"It's ok Albus" James called. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine." The moment the door was closed, locked, and silenced with a spell Albus began to scream. Harry very surprised let go of his son who tumbled to the floor. He curled up into a ball and began to weep and wail.

"Albus" Harry shouted, trying to calm his son. His touch only seemed to make it worse. He'd never seen his son like this. He never knew Albus had panic attacks. Harry tried all he could but after five minutes of heart wrenching screams he gave up and opened the door to James's room. He hadn't expected James to fly out the door the moment it opened. He shouldn't have been able to hear any of this because of the silencing spell. James didn't have to hear it though. He knew the moment they left Albus would break down.

James fell to his knees next to Albus. "It's ok Alby, I'm here" James whispered. "I'm right here. James is here." These words seamed to make the screaming stop but loud tears and moans still came from the younger boy. "It's going to be ok" James whispered again, laying the boy in his lap. James ran his fingers through his brothers hair and softly sang a song that Harry recognized as one of the lullabies they sang to them as babies. The tears and sniffles grew steadily quieter. When they stooped all together James cupped his brother's cheek and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Go to sleep Alby. I promise everything will be ok when you wake up.

Harry was surprised when Albus's eyes closed and his breathing evened out almost immediately. Harry went to take Albus but James turned away from him, picking the boy up himself. Without a word James tiptoed to the other boy's room and placed him lightly on the bed. Harry watched from the doorway as James tucked Albus in and turned out the lights. He conjured a glass of red liquid and placed it on the bedside table before leaving. James clicked the door softly closed and preformed several silencing charms.

"What was that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Cherry Cool-Aid with a little apple juice poured in. It helps him fall asleep when he wakes up."

"And how don't I know that?" Harry asked, sounding offended.

"Because I'm the one he calls for when he has nightmares." James said seriously.

"Albus has nightmares?" Harry asked. "Why didn't he tell me?" Now he sounded upset. James's laugh only made him angrier.

"Because the dreams were about you" James said, no more humor in his voice.

"What?" harry asked, taken aback.

"He has them almost every night now" James said, sadness creeping into his voice. "It wasn't so bed in the beginning but when time went on and we realized we couldn't live without each other they got worse. They happen almost every night now" James shook his head. "Every night he dreams you found out about us and send one of away. He wakes up crying."

"I've never seen you go into Albus's room" Harry angrily said. He'd need to put alarms on their doors.

"That's because I can't" James cried, throwing his hands in the air. At Hogwarts he can just come up to Gryffindor tower and sleep with me but here, at home" James gestured to the room. "I just have to lay in my room listening to his tears. I can't go and comfort him because if I did I could lose him forever."

"Albus is a Slytherin" Harry said angrily "how does no one know"? James looked at his father as if he was an idiot.

"OF course people know" James scoffed. "Most of Gryffindor house and a good portion of Slytherin and for your information he doesn't have to sneak in. The Fat Lady lets him in as long as he knows the password. At least she accepts our relationship." Harry spluttered trying to regain his bearings. "Dad you can't stop us from loving each other" James hissed. "You can't stop us at Hogwarts and once Albus is of age you'll have no control over him."

James pushed past his father and entered his room. That night Ginny screamed through the doors of her sons' bedrooms not knowing a silencing charm was put up. That summer was the worst Albus ever had. He barely left his room, only coming out to shower and the occasional meal. Most days he sat with his window open using his or James's owl to send messages back and forth. Halfway through the summer Harry awoke to a heated argument on the first floor. He descended the stairs quietly to see his two boys, not shouting but still angry.

"You cant keep doing this Albus" James hissed "You'll make yourself sick."

"I don't want to spend time with them" Albus growled back.

"You're starving yourself" James said, glaring angrily at the younger boy.

"You're not coming to dinner either" Albus countered.

"That doesn't matter" James nearly shouted. "You need to eat! I can't sit here and watch you wither away."

"I'll eat at Hogwarts" Albus jeered.

"That's still weeks away."

"I'm fine" Albus growled. James sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Alby" he sighed, taking his brothers hands in his. "I love you and I can't stand to see you this way. How about if I come to dinner you do too."

"How can you spend time with them" Albus hissed. "All they do is argue with us about our love."

"Because they're still our parents" James said. "And they still love us no matter what you think."

"If they loved us they'd want us to be happy. I'm not happy Jamie" Albus whispered, harry peaked farther into the room and could make out the tears on both boys faces.

"We don't have too long till we're both of age" James said, kissing Albus on the forehead. Then no one can stop us." Harry left after that, going back to bed. He was so conflicted. He could see his sons were hurting but what they were doing was disgusting and wrong. He sighed. He knew it wasn't love. They'd find that out soon enough. He'd still try his hardest but they'd have to realize this was just a phase before they'd separate. Harry only hoped that would be before Hogwarts.

The following weeks both his sons came to every meal. They were silent and rarely responded to their parents. It wasn't until the day before they left for Hogwarts that another shock came. It was late and Harry was in his study when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry called, setting down the reports he was going over. Lilly entered the room, looking nerves but determined.

"Hi dad" Lilly said. Harry raised an eyebrow at the odd tone.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, gesturing for Lilly to sit down. The girl waited a moment as if considering whether to sit or run. In the end she sat.

"Why are you so against James and Albus being together?" Lilly asked, not looking her father in the face.

"What have they been telling you Lilly" Harry asked angrily. Not only were they having sex but now they were trying to corrupt his little girl.

"They haven't said anything" Lilly defended. "They don't even know I'm here."

"What is this about?" Harry asked angrily. His malicious tone made something in Lilly snap.

"They love each other" Lilly said angrily but steadily. "Anyone can see it. They're not happy being apart. You're only hurting them, you and mom. You're our Dad you should want us to be happy."

"What I want is to keep you on the right path." Harry scolded. "I know this summer things have…"

"You think I didn't know?" Lilly asked, sound appalled. "They're my brothers. I knew how they felt each other before they started dating."

"Then why didn't you tell me" Harry shouted. Lilly stood giving the most terrifying glare she had ever givin before.

"Because I knew you'd react like this" She snarled. "I only came to tell you if you continue this you'll only push us away."

"Us?" Harry asked. "You're…"

"I'm support them. I will stand by them no matter what and whatever you throw at them you're throwing at me. I don't think I will ever stop loving you but you've already separated us enough. I don't like how you are dad and if you ever push them too far I will never be your daughter again." With those parting words she slammed the door. Harry was even more baffled then he'd been when this all started.

True to her word Lilly stood by her brothers. Every letter their parents sent her that commented on James and Albus was burned. Finally after what felt like the hundredth angry letter she sent back the charred remains of their letter with a note saying 'One more push dad. One more push'. The letters stopped after that. Her parents rarely sent her anything and watched as her parents completely ostracized her brothers. At Christmas they stayed at Hogwarts. The last day at Hogwarts came too fast. Things were about to change and they all knew it. James and Albus wouldn't be able to see each other till Albus's seventeenth birthday that wasn't till the end summer vacation before his seventh year. That meant they had two more summer and one year of Hogwarts till they could be together again.

Summer was quiet. James had been kicked out. Neither Albus nor Lilly could believe it. It was Ginny who decided it. She thought it best for her boys to be apart. All of Albus's mail went through them first and after they discovered Letters for Albus being delivered to Lilly they did the same for her.

Ginny spent many nights crying, held by her husband. The day James was forced from their home was the last day Lilly hugged her mother. They blamed it on James because it had to be his fault. It had to be him who had stolen the innocent Albus and replaced him with some disgusting abomination. Sixth year came and not a single letter from their kids were delivered home. Every letter Harry and Ginny sent was returned unopened. Christmas afternoon Ginny and Harry opened the window to find three owls carrying the unopened gifts to their two youngest children. For the first time Harry considered maybe they should give in and accept their boys as much as they could. A heated argument with his wife changed his mind right away.

Summer after sixth year seemed worse than all the others to the Potter parents. The two kids they considered their own avoided them at all cost. Albus had gotten a job on Diagon ally and began to pay for meals for him and Lilly so they didn't have to eat with their parents. This broke Ginny's heart even more. After everything her kids had been tore from her by the beast they called James.

The morning of Albus's seventeenth Birthday they planned a grand party. Even if they were upset seventeen was still an important year. At noon when their youngest son still hadnt come down they went to wake him. What they found was an empty room, void of all Albus's things.

"He left" Lilly said, coming up behind them.

"When?" Ginny asked, holding back tears.

"Midnight" Lilly said. "We thought it was best for him to leave right away."

"What? You knew he was leaving." Ginny gasped. Lilly gave her mother a long stare that made Ginny feel like she was being judged.

"Of course he did" Lilly said, sounding shocked her mother hadn't known. "Did you think he was going to stay here? He's moved to his real home" Lilly scoffed.

"And where's that" Harry spat?

"With James of course" Lilly rolled her eyes. Lilly turned to walk away but looked back at the last minute. "You can expect the same for me." That had cause her mother to burst into tears.

For the first time in forever Albus and James were truly happy. They had a nice apartment just off Diagon Ally where they could spent the last days before Albus went to Hogwarts in peace. James took his brother to platform 9 3/4 that year. They stood holding hands smiling at the train.

"I wish I could stay with you" Albus sighed.

"I'll be here when you get back" James chuckled. "Just try to enjoy yourself. I promise to write every day." Their lips touched for only a second before being tackled in a hug.

"Lilly" James and Albus exclaimed. James picked the girl up and twirled her in the air. Quidditch had made James strong.

"I'm 15 Lilly hissed. Stop that" The three laughed and James set her down.

"Lilly where'd you go… James, Albus" Ginny growled.

"Hello mother" James said coldly. "This is an unfortunate surprise." They didn't speak again. That day. Lilly was hugged by James and Albus boarded the train with her. Harry and Ginny had moved to the other side of the platform and couldn't help feeling hurt when their little girl and boy waived to James instead of them.

After Albus had graduated he returned home with James. He had made a point of saying goodbye to Lilly on the train so he didn't have to encounter his parents. The year that followed was wonderful. James got accepted as seeker for the cuddly cannons and Albus had been promoted to manager. James traveled a lot but they still always had time for the two of them.

True to her word Lilly vanished from her room on her seventeenth birthday. She was happily accepted into her brothers' home. They had good times and not to anyone's surprise Lilly became chaser for James's Quidditch team. On Albus's twenty-first birthday he was given a shocking surprise. The long time star chaser for the cuddly cannons had retired leaving a spot open. His brother and sister begged his to try out. He rarely played anything but seeker but had been helping Lilly train for the last few years. They said he was great and he knew he was but he wasn't sure.

Finally after all their insisting he tried out and to his shock he was accepted. The Chudley Cannons had a nickname now. Fans called it the potter team. The children of the savior led their team to victory for many years to come. They saw their parent occasionally, one ever three years or so for a holiday but they always left unhappy.

But in the end they were happy. The three still lived along Diagon Ally but Lilly moved out. She didn't move far, just down the street. They still spent every Tuesday and Friday having a family dinner, this dinner composed of Albus, James, Lilly, and Lilly's fiancé and after a few years a child. Little Sarah Potter-wood, Oliver Wood II and Lilly Potter's child. And the same year Axel Potter, the brother's adopted child.

Many years later the two couples stood next to each other as their oldest children rode away on the Hogwarts express.

"Daddy when can I go to Hogwarts" a little voice called.

"Yea Mommy I want to go too."

The four smiled down at the group of children. James Oliver Potter III, Myrtle Ginny Potter (named after Albus's good friend Moaning Myrtle) and her twin Nicholas Hugo Potter looked up at their dads.

Their cousins Victor Scorpius Potter-Wood and Sadie Rose Potter-Wood looked up at their parents. The four adults smiled at each other remembering when they said the same thing.

"You'll go soon" Lilly smiled. They group said goodbye and went their separate ways. That night the boys lay next each other, smiling.

"I love you" James cooed.

"I love you too" Albus said. They shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

Than you so much for reading.I apreciate reviews and would love your opinion.


End file.
